


History Makers

by SpecialPuffy



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Skater!Reader, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialPuffy/pseuds/SpecialPuffy
Summary: A collection of Yuri!!! on Ice oneshots. Please feel free to leave a request~





	1. Can you hear my heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I will take requests for fluff, angst, lemons and limes! (although I might be bad at them, hehe)

(First name)(Last name) has never won nationals. She always manages to come 5th or 6th place. Her coach tells her its because her performances lack emotion. He always chooses love based music for her to skate to- she's never been in love, so how was she supposed to portray it? 

"This year's nationals are close, (Y/N)." Your coach reminds you sternly. "You won't be able to scrape past on simple mechanics like you do in regionals. You need to find your muse, and fast. Mechanics won't get you by when your a senior, you know!" (Y/N) rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, Yeah, (Coach's name), I get it." She turned to walk home. 

The outside air was below freezing. (Y/N) wasn't bothered, she was used to it. She spent the better part of her days surrounded by ice and the cold, it was almost soothing. She even took ice-cold showers, it made her feel safe. 

When she got home, she dropped her sweater, leaving nothing but a tank top underneath. (Y/N) had a skater's body; petite, thin and nearly flat chested. She didn't feel the need to wear bras, she almost always wore a tanktop with a sweater over top. 

The girl flopped onto her bed and turned on the TV. It was on the channel the regionals were recapped on. They were showing her performance. She watched herself spin and jump, her execution nearly flawless, except for one of her combination jumps. It was a triple salchow into a double, and she had to step out of the double as she over rotated.

She was the last to perform that day, so after her performance aired, they went to the men's senior regionals. The first region to air was Russia. (Y/N) bit her lip anxiously, her all time favorite male figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky, was on first. He came out onto the ice, going in a circle as he greeted the hundreds of screeching fans. 

(Y/N) leaned closer to the TV, totally engrossed in the Russian Fairy's movement. He was absolutely gorgeous. He executed his routine perfectly. 

There was quite a bit of drama connected to Plisetsky that year. Victor Nikiforov went to Japan to coach rising star Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri followed him, and both Yuri's were pitted against eachother in an event called Hot Springs on Ice. Yuri skated to a piece called On Love: Agape and Yuuri to On Love: Eros. While Yuri's mechanics were flawless, he skated with very little emotion. Yuuri, on the other hand, managed to execute Eros perfectly. (Y/N) was upset that Yuri had lost, but she could see why. Yuri seemed to have the same problem as her. 

After Plisetsky's performance was over, (Y/N) took a quick shower then went to sleep.

-The week before Nationals-

(Y/N) was in France, practicing for nationals. There were lots of people on the ice, so she had problems executing jumps. There was very little space. The female stopped after about two hours of practice, much to her coach's dismay. She couldn't focus. She was trying desperately to find what love meant to her, but to no avail. 

She decided to take a coffee break. The closest cafè was within walking distance. (Y/N) speed walked, stepping in time to the music she was listening to. The barista seemd used to seeing skating stars by then, so she didn't get the normal 'oh my god you're (First name) (Last name)!!!' reaction (Thank God). The girl ordered a mocha frappuchino, earning an odd look from the barista. Once the coffee was done, she decided to sight see. France was beautiful. Every other shop was a cafè. There were people everywhere. A couple pointed and stared, speaking in French. She guessed they were talking about her. (Y/N) just kept walking.

About 20 feet ahead there was a thin alley. (Y/N) took her earbuds out, as she heard a faint voice coming from it. Against her better judgement, she turned down the alley. The voice got louder and louder. When she could hear the voice loud and clear, she stopped and peekd around the corner. 

About 5 feet away from her was a boy, black-and-leopard-print hoodie obscuring his face. She looked closer, and saw a few blonde locks peeking out. She followed his hand to a tiny white and grey cat. There was a can of cat food in front of it, and it was eating as if it had never eaten before. The boy was cooeing and talking to it as he scratched it's little head. (Y/N) smiled at the scene, and let out a small giggle. The boy snapped his head in her direction. Piercing green eyes met her own (E/C) ones.

"Who the fuck are you??" said the boy in a thick Russian accent.

"U-um, I'm sorry, I just heard you and-" (Y/N) looked over at his face and immediately turned redder than she ever had before. Now standing a couple a feet in front of her, was Yuri Plisetsky. 

"I said, who are you?." Yuri repeated, this time more aggressively. 

(Y/N) felt tears well in her eyes. "I'm (First Name)(Last Name), and I'm very sorry for intruding. Please forgive me." 

"(First Name), eh? Junior female's division. I've seen you skate." He walked over to her.

(Y/N) gulps. "You have?" She asks, worried about what he'll say. 

"Your skating is completely lacking emotion. Its like your a damn robot." He grumbles, stepping closer.

(Y/N) rolls her eyes. "Wow, I didn't know that." She mumbled, now annoyed with the young blonde. 

"What did you say?" He got all up in her face, trying to intimidate her. 

"Nothing!" (Y/N) said, losing every ounce of attitude she had with him. 

"That's what I fucking thought." He snapped, walking her toward a wall. He had her trapped. The alley's exit was a straight shot. She could see people walking in both directions. Maybe if she screamed, she could get their attention... 

"I swear, if you tell a single soul about what you saw, I will personally-" He was cut off by a loud scream from (Y/N). He immediately covered her mouth. "Shut up!" He whispered, but it was too late. People were gathering, gawking at the scene. 

Yuri hid his face, but (Y/N) couldn't, so she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey! What are you doin-" He made the mistake of throwing his head back, making his hood fall off. Thats when the picture taking started. 

(Y/N) knew this would start a scandal. She could already see the articles and videos recapping the event. 

She looked up at Yuri, who was absolutely fuming. The cat he was feeding tried to hide between their entwined legs, causing Yuri to trip. His face landed directly on (Y/N)'s tiny chest. The audience screeched and took about a million more pictures. 

Yuri, face beet red with anger and embarrassment, yelled at the crowd. Eventually, they got the message and dispersed, but not without posting the images on the internet. 

"Shit!" Yuri cursed, running his slender fingers through his hair. "God dammit." He looked at (Y/N) quickly, then bolted out of the alley. 

 

-The day before the Nationals Competition-

Yuri and (Y/N)'s interaction went viral. People speculated that they were secretly dating, even though during interviews they both denied. She hadn't talked to Yuri since the incident. 

Her coach was pissed when he found out. He made her practice all day without break to 'prevent anything from happening'. When (Y/N) left for her hotel that evening, she felt like she was being watched. Thinking she was just being paranoid, she put her earbuds in and payed very little mind to her surroundings. When she got to her room, she was unaware someone followed her.

She dropped her sweater as usual, and took her earbuds out. Then she heard the knocking. (Y/N) looked through the peephole. "Open the door, (Y/N)!" Yelled a familiar voice. 

She opened the door for Yuri Plisetsky, who no longer looked angry with her. He walked in, shut the door, and turned to speak to her. 

"Look, my coach told me to apologize to you so-" He looked down at her, now realizing how underdressed she was. Blushing, he went on. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" He looked away, pouting. (Y/N) crossed her arms. "Whatever. Anything else?" 

Yuri, still looking away, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his 'Russia' hoodie. "Wouldyoulikemetohelpyouwithyourroutine" He said it so fast, she could barely understand him. 

"What?" She asked, her brows knit in confusion. 

"Your routine. Do you need help?" He mumbled, now looking at her with his head slightly tilted to the side. 

(Y/N) was shocked. She couldn't pass this offer up.

"Where will we go? Most rinks are closed by now." She pointed out, slightly flushed. 

"I already made arrangements. Yes or no?" He sounded annoyed. 

"Ok... Let me get dressed." (Y/N) walked to the bedroom. 

"Wear your costume." He called after her. (Y/N) Nodded.

She came out a couple minutes later with a black hoodie and some leggings covering her costume.

"Alright. Lets go." Yuri opened the door and waled out, followed by (Y/N). 

When they got to the rink, he pulled out a key and opened the door. It was pitch black. He turned on the lights and turned to (Y/N).

"Alright, show me your routine." 

(Y/N) nodded and pulled off her hoodie and leggings to reveal a glitzy, lavender bodysuit that had mesh going up her neck and down her arms. Her shapely, muscular legs were bare.

Yuri looked her up and down, then gestured for her to get on the ice. She took her CD out of her hoodie pocket and put it in the CD player. Yuri walked over to the radio and pressed play when she was ready. 

The routine had 2 quads in the first half and a combination in the second. She executed the quads with ease, but stepped out of her combination. Yuri watched intently. 

"That was okay... But, your song is called First Love right? Your performance isn't mushy enough." He put on skates and stepped out onto the ice. "Watch me do it." (Y/N) doubted he could perform her routine after watching it once, but she was proven wrong when he executed it perfectly, including the combination. He performed with emotion, which made her wonder. How did he know about love when she didn't? He had never had a girlfriend to her knowledge. And he was about her age.

When the music was over, (Y/N) was slightly upset. How could he skate her routine better than her? She practiced for months to get it right, and he had the nerve to come and do it better? (Y/N) avoided his gaze. 

"Come here." He ordered. (Y/N) crossed her arms and stepped out onto the ice. "Closer." He crossed his arms, head angled upward. Sheepishly, (Y/N) stepped so close she thought could hear his heartbeat. 

Gently, Yuri held her leg up, and positioned her arms the way he wanted to. 

"Come out of your second jump like this. It will help." He murmered in her ear. (Y/N)'s breath hitched. She looked down and blushed slightly, gulping. "Ok..." 

"Now, try the jump." She nodded and skated away from him. She pushed her self into the air and spun. Three times. Then, immediately after, she jumped and spun again. Twice. She landed from her jump gracefully, legs and arms positioned the way Yuri showed her. 

"Much better. Now." He beckoned her to him again. 

(Y/N) obeyed without question, as if under a spell. 

"Have you ever been in love, (Y/N)?" He asked, eyes wide in innocent question.

"Wh-what?" (Y/N) asked, blushing.

"Love. Have you ever felt it?" He looked down at her. "And I'm not speaking of platonic love. I mean full on, mushy, romantic love." His eyes never left hers. 

"Well... I'm always so busy with skating and I don't have time to pursue a relationship." 

"So, you haven't." 

(Y/N) nodded sheepishly. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and mumbled. "I can't believe I'm about to do this..." 

"Wha-" (Y/N) was cut off by his lips. They were soft, and warm. His mouth was agressive, immediately taking possesion of hers. (Y/N) didn't fight it. Honestly, who would? Millions of girls would have loved to be in her position. 

Once he pulled away, (Y/N) was in awe. She just kissed Yuri Plisetsky. His face was pink, though she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or their kiss. 

"Does that give you an idea?" He asked, biting his lip. 

"Well... It was just a kiss, I mean.."

"What do you need me to do, then?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"Well, this is so sudden, I-" 

"Really, (Y/N)?" He sounded frustrated. "I just fucking kissed you and you don't get it?"

"Yuri, you can't just expect me to fall-"

"Dammit, (Y/N)! Do I really have to spell it out for you?" 

"I mean-"

"I'm fucking in love with you, okay? Jeez, you're so thick-skulled!" He turned away from her. (Y/N) was shocked. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He sighed. "Look, I know this is sudden and I understand if you can't return my feelings. But, if you don't want me, please tell me." 

"Yuri, I'm sorry but I only just met you and-"

"So you don't."

"No, I just-"

"Just fucking say it, (Y/N)!" 

"Fine. I can't love someone I just met."

Yuri was silent. 

"But that doesn't mean I can't-"

"Just go away." 

"Yuri, you can't possibly love me if you only just met me."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" He turned back around, sneering. "Go the fuck away, (Y/N)." 

"Yuri, just listen, I-" 

"Go." He sounded dangerous. 

"Fine. Have it your way" (Y/N) skated to the exit. She removed her skates and put her hoodie and leggings back on. She didn't look back. Even when she said: "I was going to say that I could go out with you, by the way. But you completely blew that one away."

Yuri's eyes widened. "W-wait I'm s-"

"No. I'm leaving. Thanks for trying to help." Her voice wavered as she began to cry. 

She ran all the way back to her hotel room. She didn't want anyone to hear or see her crying. When she got back, she curled up in a ball on her bed and cried. Why did he have to be such a dick? 

-The day of the nationals-

 

(Y/N)'s coach woke her up early.

"Wake up (Y/N)! We have 5 hours before you have to perform. Lets run through your routine one last time." 

(Y/N) looked over at him. 

"(Y/N)! You look awful! Have you been crying?" He seemed shocked. 

"No, I'm just not feeling well. Nothing an ice cold shower can't fix." (Y/N) got up and headed to the bathroom as (Coach's Name) headed out. 

She was right, a shower made her feel better. But she couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. Her heart sunk as she realised she basically turned him down. Of course she was going to offer to date him, but he couldn't see that. "Dammit..." She cursed. She decided to approach him and apologize. But, how could she find him?

-A couple of hours later-

(Y/N) was due to perform in 5 minutes. She was a nervous wreck. 

The girl headed to the bathroom for one last time before she went on the ice. Before she could walk in, a hand stopped her. 

"(Y/N) wait." It was Yuri. 

"Yuri! I'm so sorry-" For the second time in 24 hours, she was cut off by his lips. When they parted, (Y/N) huged him. 

"Go win, (Y/N). I'll be watching." 

(Y/N) nodded and headed toward the rink. 

(Y/N) skated out onto the rink, and she was greeted by hundreds of excited voices. They all became quiet when the music started.

(Y/N) skated with her heart and body in sync. She finally knew what first love felt like. The audience was hushed in awe, watching every single love-filled move (Y/N) made. From her toes to her head, a gorgeous warmth spread. She was in love. 

She didn't know she wss done skating until the audience was clapping loudly. She grinned, bowing. As soon as she left the ice, Yuri was there.

"Beautiful, (Y/N)...." He murmered, pulling her to him by the waist. 

(Y/N) let herself fall into his chest, lulled by the beat of his heart.


	2. Requests

Y'all should make a request~ 

I'll do lemons, limes and anything really! Just ask for whatever you want!

**Author's Note:**

> My phone has a character limit so I might have to write these oneshots in multiple parts Sorry for the inconvenience...


End file.
